The Twin Partners
by KageWolf wants souls
Summary: Okana and Soulsky had twins. Lord Death is back, and Stein has a very attractive 17 year old son. WHat's gonna happen! This is about Okana and Soulsky from Okana starts school. Read that before this. This is my fourth fanfic, and i think and hope im getting better. please enjoy and I hope for good tips from you!


The Twin Partners  
Who Are Cloud And Spirit?

Spirit POV

Chapter 1: The Incident  
It was really hot that day. I decided to swim in the waterfall pool next to our house. I changed into my bathing suite and told my brother, Cloud, where I was. I grabbed a towel and headed out. I jumped in right away, and it was so nice. After swimming for about a hour, I got out and sunbathed. I then started singing "Skin" by Rihanna. I kept singing and started to move over to the rock in the middle of the pool. There were rocks to jump on to get there. As soon as I got on the rock I sat on the top and continued singing.

" Oh boy. Your skin. Oh boy. Just skin. All in baby don't hold nothing back. Wanna take control ain't nothin wrong with that. Come on all I wanna see you in is just skin."

That's when I noticed it. A figure moving out from behind a bush. I turned twards it. It was a boy. He had dark brown hair, a black jacket, navy blue jeans, and black sneakers.

" Who are you? How did you get here? Answer me!"

I started to bare my fangs.

" I'm sorry. I heard singing and just wondered- my name is Jack. Jack Nokawa. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to trespass. I didn't know someone lived here."

I heard Cloud come out back and jumped from the rock to where Jack was and pushed him into a bush and told him to stay there.

" Hey, Spirit, is someone out here with you. I heard another voice that sounded like a guys voice."

" No, no ones out here. I was talking to a uh, water sprite, and it took the form of a guy."

" Oh, ok..."

He sounded kinda skeptical. My brother was always really smart. I was smart too, but he paid more attention to stuff then I did.

" Tell Mom that I'll be in in a minute."

" Ok."

He left and when I heard him go back inside I pull Jack out of the bush. I grabbed the front of his jacket.

" Get out of here. Don't tell anyone you found this place or so help me I will hunt you down and sew your mouth shut."

He gulped.

" O-ok."

With that, I let go of him and he took one look at me.

" Your really beautiful by the way."

His words surprised me. Then I realized he could tell I was surprised.

" Y-yea, what ever."

" You really are."

Then he ran off. What the fuck just happened here? Some guy finds me cause I sang, he almost gets found, then I threaten him and he says I'm beautiful? What the hell is up with that guy?!

Chapter 2: Strange Attack  
I grab my towel and wrap it around me. I then walk inside to grab something to eat.

" Spirit! We're about to have lunch, can't you wait?"

It was my mom. She was always like this. But today she seemed a little more jumpy than usual, like how she kept jumping at even the littlest of surprises, she kept looking at the door as if someone was gonna barge in at any moment. It kinda worried me.

" Mom,what's up?"

" Oh! Nothing, nothing!"

" Moooom, I know somethin's up."

" Fine, but I need to tell your brother too. Where is he?"

" In our room. I'll get him."

I jog upstairs to our bedroom and knock on the door.

" Cloud? You there?"

No answer. That's not like him. I start turning the doorknob when I hear it.

" Spirit, don't!"

I don't listen to him and slam open the door. I see a person with a skull mask and black cloak holding Cloud by the hair with a knife at his throat.

" What are you doing?! Who are you?!"

" Silence! I'm here for my daughter!"

" Daughter?"

" Yes, her name is Okana."

He means mom! Who is this guy?!

" Mom! Come up stairs!"

I hear foot steps on the stairs. While the skull guy is distracted, I lunge at him and punch him. As he stagers towards the open window after dropping Cloud, I kick his head, causing him to crash against the wall and slide to the floor. I put my knee on his chest while I remove his mask and cloak. It's a guy with black hair and three white stripes around half his head. He is knocked out cold. I open one of his eyes. He has eyes like Mom. They are a two toned gold color. Mom bursts into the room and gasps at the sight of me on top of the guy who is totally out. By this time my towel has fallen off so I'm in my bikini which is probably what surprises her the most. Then she stares at the guy. She walks over and slaps him. He wakes up slowly and stares at Mom. He then pushes me off him and hugs Mom. He is much taller than her and almost looks like a boy version of her. I notice his eyes start to water and he starts crying and saying things like;

" Okana! My darling Okana! I've missed you so much!"

This whole time Mom is trying to push him away. That's when I remember Cloud. I look over at him and he's sitting against the side of our bottom bunk bed laughing. I notice he has a cut on his cheek that's bleeding a little. He must have gotten it when I punched the skull guy. I grab my towel and dab his cut gently.

" Get off of me!"

" But Okana! Your my daughter! Don't I deserve a hug after so long?!"

" There's no way I'll ever consider you my father!"

With that the guy let's go of her and starts whining.

" But, but, but I missed you and wanted to make things right with you!"

" How?"

" What if you children started at DWMA?"

" That's if they can."

" I will help them realize their weapon and meister forms."

Weapons? Meisters? DWMA? What the fuck is this guy talking about?

" Mom, who is this guy?"

" This is Lord Death, your, uhg, grandfather"

" Mom, what exactly is going on here?"

" Right I was going to tell you until this guy so rudely barged in unannounced."

Chapter 3: Mom Confesses  
After i change, we all go down stairs while I keep an eye on Lord Death. I beat him once, I can do it again and thankfully he knows that because he doesn't make any movements that would trigger my fighter instincts. We get to the dining room and we all sit down, Mom at the end, Cloud on her left side, me across from him next to Lord Death.

" Remember how when you guys would ask me about my past I would say I don't remember?"

We both answer,

" Yea."

" Well, I was lying to you. I do remember, but I never wanted to. My mother, your grandmother, was a witch. She was fatally wounded after protecting me from an evil creature called a Kishin that feeds on human souls. Before her finale breaths, she delivered me to my father, your grandfather, Lord Death, Know as Death the Kid at the time. He and his weapons, Patty and Liz, raised me."

" Weapons?"

" Yes, in this world there are humans who can change into weapons. To balance it there are other humans who share the same soul wave length with certain weapons and are able to weald them. Lord Death has two weapons, Patty and Liz, or the Thompson Sisters, who change into twin pistols. I'm a Grim Reaper, Like Lord Death, so I didn't have to weald a weapon, but I wanted to so I could attend DWMA, Death Weapon Meister Academy, and that's where I met your father, a weapon. He is a scythe, and I am now his meister. Originally I had my own weapon and he had his own meister, but when we fell in love that changed. Sadly, when I fell in love with your father, Lord Death was not proud of it at all. In fact he said it was forbidden because he hated your grandfather Soul "Eater" Evans. When he found out we were dating, Mr. and Mrs. Evans hid us here and that's how we got here. Of course this all happened years ago, so I don't know why Lord Death is here after all this time."

" It's because I want to make it up to you."

Just then I hear a motorcycle pull into our drive way.  
Dad's home. I hear him knock on the door.

" I'll get it. Lord Death should apologize to him too."

I walk to the door and open it. Only it's not just dad. There's a man with blue skin and black hair and another one with grey hair and stitches across his face and a screw in his head, smoking.

" Are you Spirit Stealer?"

The screw guy asks.

" Who wants to know?"

" Me, Dr. Fraken Stein or Dr. Stein and Sid the zombie. We work with Lord Death."

" Then ya, I'm Spirit Stealer."

Dr. Stein stares at me.

" You have stripes in your hair, but your no Grim Reaper. Your a mistier."

Cloud walks in and stares at Stein and Sid holding Dad by his shoulders. He runs over to me.

" Who are you guys?"

" Dr. Stein and Sid the zombie."

" What do you want?"

" Lord Death told us to come here. Is he here?"

" Yes. Follow us."

We walk back to the table we were at and when we get there, Lord Death smiles at the arrival of Stein and Sid.

" Where are Patty and Liz?"

" They had to stay to take care of papers and things your missing."

" Oh. Well anyway, can you tell us what Spirit and Cloud are?"

" Spirits a mistier. Let me take a look at Cloud."

Stein stares at Cloud for a moment.

" Cloud is a weapon. Their powers have not awakened fully yet, but we can fix that. Since they both have death scythe in them, they will be able to see souls as I can when their powers fully awaken."

" How can you do that?"

" A fight."

They push Dad towards Mom and look at me and Cloud.

" You two are twins, right?"

" Yea."

" Then you soul resonance should be fine."

Chapter 4: We Have To Fight Who?!  
Stein leads us out of the house to a big open space about a mile from our house. While we are walking, I notice someone behind Stein that I didn't notice before. He has grayish white hair like Stein and has stitches tattooed on his face and his jacket has stitches like Stein. Basically, the only differences between them was that the boy looked my age and had no glasses and wasn't smoking. He did look kinda cute. I sped up as to match his pace.

" Hi there. What's your name?"

He looked at me and his eyes lit up a little. He mumbled something but I couldn't hear him.

" What?"

" My name is... David."

" David... I like that name! My names Spirit "Stealer" Evans."

I smile at him and he smiles back. I notice he has small fangs like me only mine are bigger.

" So, is Stein your father?"

" Yea, my mom said I reminded her so much of him. That's why I started dressing like him and why I got this tattoo. What about you? Who's the guy? Your boyfriend?"

He sounded a little jealous. I burst out laughing, which causes Cloud to jump.

" No, no! He's my twin bother. Apparently he's a weapon and I'm a mistier."

" Oh, I'm a mistier too! Soulsky and Okana, are they your mom and dad?"

" Yep."

" Wow. You have a pretty cool family. You know how my father can see souls? So can I. Your soul is very powerful."

" Your dad said when our powers fully awaken Cloud and I will see souls too. Ya know? I think we have a lot more in common than I thought."

" Yea..."

Stein stops when we reach the clearing.

" This is it. David, go to that rock there. Spirit and Cloud, go directly 12 feet across from him."

Stein nods to Sid who hands David a sword.

" Wait, are Cloud and I fighting David?"

" Yes."

Chapter 5: Powers Awakened  
" Fight!"

David dashes at us. Damn he's fast! Me and Cloud separate to dodge. Then David comes at me and I kick his sword causing him to go back to the ground. Cloud runs towards me and grabs my hand. Suddenly I feel this serge of power. Cloud's and my eyes glow blue as Cloud's other arm turns into a scythe blade then instead of his hand in mine I feel a cold metal handle. Cloud just turned into a scythe! I stand with Cloud in my hands, surrounded by our soul wave lengths. Suddenly, the blue energy surrounding us breaks off, my eyes go back to normal and I'm in a fighting stance. I look at David and there is a soul with stitches surrounding him. I look at Lord Death and my mom who have matching souls only Mom's stripes go all around the soul while Lord Death's only go half way. I look at Stein who has the same as David only with a screw. I can't see Sid at the moment, but I don't try, because David is coming at me really fast. I block his sword just in time with Cloud. I then trip David and jump away from him, but when I do I twist my ankle. Thankfully, it doesn't hurt right now so I think I'm fine.

" Cloud, are you okay?!"

" Yea, I'm fine. I didn't feel a thing."

" Good, 'cause here he comes again!"

I block David again and slice at him missing by an inch. I hit his stomach with Cloud's handle and he falls to the ground. I then kick his sword out of his hand and I'm about to slice him when a boy with dark brown hair, a black jacket, navy blue jeans, and black sneakers blocks my attack with his body. It's Jack! I don't cut him, but I do slice part of his jacket and hood off. I stand above them both while Cloud changes back to human form. I look around for the sword I kicked from David's hand but it's gone. That explains it. That sword was Jack and David is his mistier.

Chapter 6: Love Is Strange  
David sits up, coughing.

" J-Jack, you idiot! * cough, cough* We told you to stay * cough* in weapon form! She would recognize you!"

" It's a weapons duty to protect their mistier!"

David starts having a coughing fit and he spits up a little blood. I rip off the bottom half of my shirt and wipe the blood from his mouth. I then see his hand. Is was cut when I first sliced at him. I rip of the already bloodied part of my cloth strip and rap the rest around David's hand, then when I tie it I kiss his hand.

" Feel better?"

" Y-yea. Thanks."

I smile as dose he. Then I notice Jack has been blushing and starring at Cloud. Then I see Cloud is doing the same. Not surprising on Cloud's part, since he's gay, but Jack doing it surprised me remembering how he called me beautiful. I whisper to David,

" Is Jack gay?"

" Yea. Is your brother?"

" Yea."

" That explains it."

We both giggle, then David kisses my cheek. I blush then tackle him and kiss him smack on the lips. When I stop kissing him, he blushes at me and smiles. Cloud and Jack stare at us as if they just saw a dinosaur kiss an eagle. Then Cloud walks over to us and grabs Jack's hand and kisses his cheek. Jack blushes and stares at Cloud then rubs his nose against Cloud's. Love is strange, but cute.

Chapter 7: DWMA  
Everyone runs over to us four with the funniest expressions ever, except for Stein, who's just smiling as if he's pleased about something. Mom's mouth is wide open as she stares at me on top of David with my ripped shirt. It seems I never give her a break from surprises. Lord Death is trying to hold in a laugh but looks like he just sucked on a lemon. Dad has the same expression as Mom but it's more of a ' my daughter has the weirdest taste in men' look. Sid... I can't really tell, but I think he's surprised. Then I remember something. My parents don't know Cloud is gay, so this must be really surprising. But after they all take a breath and get it together I get off of David, but while he helps me to my feet, I feel a twinge of pain in my ankle. Right, now I remember. I twisted my ankle while dodging David.

" Are you okay?"

" Yea, I just twisted my ankle. I'll be fine."

Despite what I said, David kneels down with his back to me.

" Get on."

I'm not one to argue with a free piggy back ride so I do as he says. He's so warm, I could fall asleep... When I wake up I'm on a bed in what looks like a hospital. My ankle is all bandaged and there's a note on the table next to me. It read;

Dear Spirit,

Lord Death took Cloud to look around the school while you slept because he didn't want to wake you before your ankle felt better. When your able to walk on your foot go to a mirror and breath on the glass. Then write 42-42-564 while saying 42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on Death's door. That will connect you to Lord Death so you can tell him your better and ready for the tour of DWMA. Right now, if your reading this, your in the DWMA nurses office. My father, Dr. Stein should be popping in every few minutes to check on you. Can't wait to see you in school!  
Sincerely,  
David

I put down the note and drink the glass of water on the table. I gently let my feet touch the ground and then put my weight on my ankle. It doesn't hurt to stand, but then I start to walk and the pain is unbearable. I sit back on the bed and sigh. Then I lay down with my arms spread from one side of the bed to the other with my legs straight. I stare at the ceiling when I hear foot steps. I don't look to see who it is when I hear the door open since it's probably Stein.  
Only when the person gets closer do I realize it's not Stein.

Chapter 8: Doctor Who?  
" Meow!"

" Um, who are you?"

" I'm Nurse Blair! Meow!"

" But you have cat ears. And you don't look like a nurse. You look like a nurse cosplayer."

" I'm a cat with a ridiculous amount of magical power so I can change into a human. And the uniform is cosplay, but it's the only thing that fits me purfectly."

" Ooooh, that explains things. Where's Dr. Stein?"

" I'm right here."

" Oh, Stein, I didn't hear you come in."

" That's enough Blair. I'll take it from here."

" Okay! Meow!"

Blair walks out of the nurses office as Stein walks over to my bed. I sit up when he sits on my bed.

" She's not really the school nurse, is she?"

Stein laughs.

" No, the real Nurse doesn't start working until school starts. We brought you here so that as soon as your ankle healed you could get a look around the school."

" Oh. Stein?"

" Yea?"

" Those stitches David has, are they... real?"

" Sadly, yes. You see, I suffer from a tint of madness in me. It shows more at certain times. When in the madness, I have no control over my body. Once, my madness was surprisingly strong and I lost control. I took a small knife and cut my son's face, arm, chest, and stomach, not too deep, but bad enough to have to get stitches. They will never heal."

" Oh... He told me they were tattoos."

" That's his excuse so that he doesn't reveille my cursed madness."

" Oh."

" Um, how's the ankle?"

" I can't walk yet, if that's what you mean."

Chapter 9: The Other Stein  
Stein looks at the floor then puts his hand on the side of my face and kisses my forehead. He then takes off my cloth wrap on my ankle and examines my ankle. He gets up and grabs a liquid out of a cabinet. He pits it in a shot and puts it in my ankle. It doesn't hurt much. After its all gone in he rewraps my ankle with a new cloth wrap. While he lights a new cigarette I say,

" Stein come here."

" Okay."

I get up on my feet and motion for him to sit with his back against the wall with his knees bent and up right. I then get on the bed and swing my leg across him to his other side. I sit on his lap like that for a few seconds then lean my head down onto his chest and listen to his heart beat. Its so warm here, and it feels so safe. I fall asleep while Stein strokes my hair. When I wake up again, Stein's head is down towards me but he's asleep. I look at his ash tray and see he's smoked through four cigarettes which must mean I've been asleep for a bit. I look at the clock. 6:30. Last time I looked at the clock, which was when I fell asleep in Stein's lap, it was 3:37. Wow, I've been asleep for almost three hours. But I did find out something new. Steins a lot nicer than he seems.

Chapter 10: Surprise!  
I haven't moved from Steins lap, but I'm about to when someone walks in.

" Hey Stein, who's the new-"

The man stares at me on Stein then runs over and pulls me off of him and slaps him to wake him up.

" Stein! I didn't know you were a pedophile!"

" I'm not. She just sat on my lap then fell asleep then after I smoked a little I fell asleep too. You should know me better Spirit. Besides, your one to talk. Always an animal around women."

Spirit? That's my name.

" Uh, Stein? Are you talking to me?"

" No, this man is Spirit Albarn. He is your grandmother Maka's father. He used to be known as Death Scythe but after Death the Kid became Lord Death and Patty and Liz moved to the position of Death Scythe, Spirit, in a way, retired."

" Oooh. Okay."

" I still do inside work occasionally. By the way, what's your name, pretty little girl?"

" How old are you?"

" Like 50."

" Huh, you look about 30. My names Spirit "Stealer" Evans."

" So your my great granddaughter?"

" Yep!"

Spirit smiles then hugs me and spins me. Then I notice my ankle doesn't hurt.

" Stein, my ankle doesn't hurt! Do I get to see the school now?"

" Sure, why not. Would you like Lord Death to show you around, or me and Spirit? I might be able to convince David to come."

" Okay, I'll go with you two."

" Let me call David."

Stein takes out a cell phone and dials a number.

" David? It's dad. Spirit's foot is healed and me and Spirit were going to show her around. I know, it will be confusing with two spirits. Anyway, do you want to come along with us? Great. See you in a few."

Stein hangs up the phone and puts it back in his pocket then walks over to the door and opens it.

" We are going to meet him out front. Might as well show Spirit how to get to the front from here. Follow me."

We walk to the front of the school and find David. He's wearing a stitched t-shirt like Stein's but with a black jacket, some blue jeans and gray sneakers. He waves at me and walks over to us. He then grabs my hand and kisses my nose. Stein and Spirit start showing me around the school and if I ever have questions from a student's perspective, I ask David since it's his second year here. I find out he's actually 17 while I'm 15. We originally would have started here at 14 but since we didn't find out about this place till today me and Cloud will be the oldest in the class. When they are finished showing me around and stuff it's about 8:00. Spirit walks to his apartment and stein and David drive me to my new house next to Lord Death's house. I say thank you and good bye to them then go inside while they drive off. When I get inside I'm greeted by a party. Lord Death, Maka, Soul Eater, Soulsky, Okana, Cloud, and five other people I don't know are eating and talking.

" I'm home."

My mom gets up and grabs my hand and guides me to a couch and introduces me to the five people I don't know. A man with blue spiky hair is named Black Star and his wife is named Tsubaki, their daughter is named Tsuba Star. The last two people I don't know are apparently the Thompson Sisters, Patty and Liz. Patty seems like she has the brain of a ten year old, but Liz seems very sophisticated. That's when I notice a woman in the corner laughing at something Maka said. She almost looks like Maka only a little older looking and has more chest than Maka. I walk over to her.

" Hello, I'm Spirit "Stealer" Evans."

" That's funny, Spirit is the same name as my ex husband."

" Oh, I get it! Your Maka's mom, right?"

" Yes, and your my great granddaughter, correct?"

" Yep! It's nice to meet you."

" It's nice to meet you too. You can call me Momma. Everyone younger than me calls me that."

" Okay, thanks Momma!"

We smile at each other. Then Someone taps my shoulder. I turn around and see Cloud in a suit and tie.

" Mom wants you to change into something presentable. She got you new dresses to pick from."

" Okay, I'm going, I'm going."

I walk up stairs to the room marked " Spirit E." I look on the bed and see a dress that's a white shoulder strap with a skull button. Another is a tight black spaghetti strap dress with a bow for my hair that has a skull. I go with the black dress with some black fishnet tights and black two inch heels. I then put the bow on the right side of my bangs, making my right ear visible. I put in my new skull earrings. I take a look at myself in my full length mirror. After I fix anything I needed to I walk out of my room and close my door. I walk down stairs and when I'm visible to everyone, they all applaud, even Cloud. I think he dose it because he knows I don't like dresses so he's proud of me for dressing up when Mom asked. The party goes until 10:00 or 10:30. When everyone has left, I go up to my room and change into a death city t-shirt and some skull pajama pants. It's a little weird sleeping in my own room since I've shared one with my brother my whole life. I set up an extra mattress with a pillow and blankets in case he comes into my room because he's lonely. At our waterfall house, we shared a bunk bed so sleeping on a mattress below me wouldn't be different for him. I'm about to fall asleep when I hear my door open.

" Spirit, I'm lonely in my room."

I sit up in my bed and face him. He's in his pajamas and hugging his pillow. It reminds me of one night when he woke me up and was hugging his pillow because he had a nightmare. We were 5 and shared the same bed, so I hugged him and stroked his hair while he fell back asleep.

" I set up a mattress for you. I already guessed you would get lonely. I am too. Go on, the mattress right next to my bed is just for you, and I'll be right here all night. Don't worry."

" Thanks Spirit."

" Of course, Cloud. Siblings, especially twins, need to look out for each other."

" Right!"

Cloud gets under the covers on the mattress and falls asleep. I lay my head down so that I'm facing his mattress. As I fall asleep, I see a shadow in the windowsill. I turn around quickly and I'm face to face with a sharp toothed grin and bloodshot black eyes.

" More... power..."

It keeps muttering that while it raises it's hand. Wait, that's not a hand, that's a blade!

" Cloud! Wake up!"

The thing looks over at Cloud while he wakes up and I punch it so that it falls to the ground out our open window. Cloud and I jump down to where it is and hold hands. Cloud changes into a scythe and it begins.

Chapter 11: First Kishin Encounter  
The thing comes at me and I block it's blade with Cloud then slice at it. It dodges and comes at me fast. I dodge and then jump up above it and land on it's head. While it's down I take Cloud and slice the thing in half. A red soul appears and Cloud takes it.

" Let's show mom and ask her what to do with it."

" Ok."

We go back inside. Mom and Dad had already woken up from all the racket. Then Dad sees the soul Cloud is holding.

" Cloud, why didn't you eat it?"

" Why would I eat it?"

" For a weapon to become a Death Scythe, they have to eat 99 kishin souls and one witch soul."

" This is a kishin soul? So we just battled and defeated a kishin and we haven't even started at the DWMA?"

" Yes and yes. We are very proud of you two."

" Thanks."

" How did that kishin get in the house."

" I opened the window before I went to bed, but I didn't know there were kishins here so I didn't close it. Right as I was falling asleep, I saw the kishin's shadow on the floor in the window. I turned around and I was face to face with it. I punched it out the window then me and Cloud battled it."

" Well done both of you. Cloud, if you eat that, only 98 souls and one witch soul until your a Death Scythe."

Cloud looks at the soul then eats it. He chews then swallows.

" It's delicious!"

We all burst out laughing then go back to bed. Cloud continues sleeping in my room and I remember to close my window and draw my curtains. I'm liking this new life. It's dangerous, spontaneous, and love filled. This is what Cloud and I were born for.

Chapter 12: Epilogue  
Cloud and I are 21 now and David is 23 and Jack is 22. Lord Death shakes Cloud's and my hands. He then shakes David's and Jack's hands. We are the first pair of partners to reach three stars and Death Scythe.

" Now, would you two like to show us an example of your Death Scythes' new powers?"

Both me and David say,

" Yes!"

I grab Cloud's hand and he turns into a doubly bladed scythe.

" Let's go, Soul Resonance!"

Our soul wave lengths surround us and I feel a huge amount of power.

" KISHIN HUNTER!"

The serge of power from Cloud's blades hits a tree and what's left is a giant crater. Now it's David's turn. David and Jack hold hands and use Soul Resonance.

" GENIE HUNTER!"

The crowd cheers really loudly. I see our families at the front of the crowd. Then David looks at me and smiles.

" I have an announcement to make!"

" David?"

David turns to me as Jack turns back to human form and Cloud dose the same. Cloud walks over to Jack and holds his hand. David kneels down in front of me and takes out a little velvet box. He opens it and asks,

" Will you marry me Spirit?"

I can hear the crowd cheering  
" SAY YES! SAY YES!"

" Yes, of course I will!"

David puts the ring on my finger and holds me and kisses me. The crowd goes wild. That's when I notice Cloud take out a ring and put it on Jack's finger. He and Jack kiss a little sweet kiss. No way am I letting this go unnoticed.

" I have an announcement as well!"

The crowd grows quieter.

" Congats to the newly weds Cloud Evans and Jack Nokawa!"

The crowd goes wild again and Jack and Cloud blush and hug. I love my new life.

The End


End file.
